


Artwork for Del_Rion's Turquoise Series and Amaranthine Series

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Comfort, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These cover pictures were commissioned by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion">Del_Rion</a> for two upcoming stories of  hers, when they will be posted I'll add a link at them.</p>
<p>For the time being you can find the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/19914"> Turquoise Series here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Del_Rion's Turquoise Series and Amaranthine Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).



> If you are interested in commissioning some art from me [here is all the info](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html).


End file.
